


Breakfast in the Garden of Eden

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Second War with Voldemort, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: After having been manipulated into starting a sexual relationship, Lucius and Draco have to deal with the consequences. Blaise, on the other hand, feels accomplished, and is back for more of what he wants - Malfoys. [Slytherin Seduction prt 3; Lucius/Draco, Lucius/Blaise, Blaise/Draco]





	Breakfast in the Garden of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> **Warning:** Incest. Adult/teen and teen/teen.
> 
>   
>  Beta-read by Viverras. This is the third part of the series 'Slytherin Seduction', following 'Schemings of a young snake' and 'Slithering in the grass', but can probably be read on its own as well.
> 
>  

Tension lay heavy as a cloud over the breakfast table. Through the grey and white, amidst the ever-changing shapes of awkwardness and unspoken words, Draco could still see glimpses of sunshine and light. Between bites of toast and sips of tea and juice he looked at his father, and all the wonderful feelings from the previous evening were still there, but obscured by the seriousness of the morning. He could remember exactly how it felt when Lucius' long hair caressed his naked stomach, how it tickled him when it fell across his thigh. The lips that now closed around a forkful of eggs Benedict had closed around his straining cock only hours ago... Draco shivered at the memory of his father's tongue teasing him, giving him so much pleasure.

Lucius' eyes met his, one eyebrow arched elegantly. The clouds hovered between them for a moment, and Draco wondered what he could do to disperse them.

'Father-'

'Draco-'

They spoke at the same time, then silence followed while they negotiated who would continue uninterrupted. Draco feared that should his father speak first, he would say that what they had done, the wonderful loving embrace, had been a mistake and would never be repeated. So, he spoke up, foregoing the rights of age and hierarchy.

'I love you.'

'Draco...'

'Please, Father, let me...' Draco held Lucius' gaze despite the fear fluttering in the pit of his stomach. 'Nothing you do can make me stop loving you or respecting you. And...' He almost lost his courage at the sight of the storm in the grey of Lucius' eyes. 'I want... you.'

It had sounded so easy and exciting when Blaise had goaded him to seduce his father. It had been wonderful too - Lucius had been so careful with him - but Draco had not been prepared for the aftermath, the morning after, when the spell was broken and their everyday life intruded. But Blaise had not seemed to be the least embarrassed sitting at the same table as the Malfoys after his own victory: being shagged by Lucius in the man's own study. Perhaps Blaise hadn't realised that it would be different for Draco?

Draco felt that things had changed between him and his father, and the thought suddenly filled him with dread. He didn't want to lose his father. 'It wasn't a mistake,' he whispered and looked down at the table. He hoped that Lucius wouldn't suggest that he stay when visiting his mother, not returning to the Manor until it was time to go back to school again.

 

~*~

 

Lucius studied Draco's face, noticed again how his eyelashes were pale gold lying against the pale skin. The set of Draco's chin, though, spoke of determination, not softness. A Malfoy through and through. There was something Draco wanted now, and he would not relent until he had it, Lucius suspected.

Lucius had known from the moment he'd sat down next to Draco the previous evening, pulled towards his own son by both words and something else, that they would cross into territory from which there is no return. Once Draco had kissed him, the boundary was crossed... He hadn't needed to travel further into unexplored country; there had been no need to take Draco deeper into uncharted territory, but the moment had passed so quickly, and then Draco had crawled into his lap, straddling his father's thighs.

'No, it was no mistake,' Lucius said and reached for the coffee to refill his cup. He poured it carefully and then returned the coffee pot to its place. Not before then did he return his gaze to Draco. 'We both made a choice. And I believe you had thought about it for some time?' His hope that Draco hadn't done it on a whim was confirmed when the boy nodded. 'It was beautiful, but that doesn't mean that we have to do it again. I understand if you find it overwhelming and-'

'No!' Draco rose from his chair so fast that he almost overturned it. 'No,' he said again, calmer. 'I want it, Father. I want you to touch me and teach me, show me everything. I want you to want me! Please, Father!'

There was a note of desperation in the last words and Lucius' heart ached from love and need and want. The last thing he desired to do was to hurt Draco. 'I do want you,' he said, and his voice was thick with emotion. 'Come here.' He held out his hand, inviting Draco to come closer, and then enfolded him in a warm embrace.

Draco relaxed against him, sitting down in his lap and burying his face in Lucius' hair. He held him so tightly that Lucius knew he'd been afraid of being sent away from his father's side. As if Lucius could ever do something like that, abandoning his son to struggle with these difficult emotions and desires.

'We will do this together,' Lucius reassured him. 'You're not alone.' In his mind, the rest of the world could be damned, but he would never let his son down. They were Malfoys, and they belonged together!

 

~*~

 

The next morning, the house-elf announced that his Master had a visitor, and Blaise entered the dining room just a few steps behind. Lucius had just finished a lonely breakfast and was well into his second cup of coffee. It had been a lonely breakfast because Draco had gone to visit his mother in the little summer residence that she had inherited from her grandparents. He would be back the next day, but Lucius missed him already.

'Good morning, Mr Malfoy,' Blaise said as he crossed the room. 'I thought to visit Draco and perhaps go swimming or something,' he smiled suggestively, 'but I was informed that Draco is not at home.'

'Blaise.' Lucius nodded in greeting and placed his napkin beside his plate. 'No, he's visiting his mother in Brest.'

'Ah, what a pity. And here I had bought a new swimming suit for the occasion.'

Lucius wondered if Zabini really thought that Lucius didn't see right through his little flirting and suggestive comments. But perhaps he didn't care either way, as long as he got what he wanted? On the surface, he hadn't really said anything untoward, but the smile, the looks, the way the boy walked towards him... It was uncanny how a young boy could emit such an air of pure sex and passion that one would normally only find in a grown man of dubious taste in pleasure. Blaise Zabini was far too experienced for his age, thought Lucius as the boy in question slid fluidly into a chair by the table. The absence of his friend did not deter him, and Lucius got the feeling that it wasn't Draco Blaise was here to see. However, he was not going to make it easy for him.

'Would you like something to eat?' Lucius made a small gesture to the table.

'Thank you, no. I have already eaten.' Blaise smiled confidently, and the house-elf removed the food. 'Anyway, I think I owe you something. If I'm not mistaken, the last time we were alone, I did promise you a taste we didn't have time for then.' He was of course referring to his mouth. Most lasciviously, he'd offered himself up to Lucius, caressing and arousing, just two weeks previously, before the present heat wave began. Lucius had kissed him, and Blaise had been straddling his lap to ride his cock not long after that. Lucius had not given him the chance to show off his oral skills. Now, it seemed like the boy was back for more.

'So you are after something to tickle your taste buds, after all?' Lucius smirked. 'Or are you here to get some practice?'

'I'd really appreciate a mix of both,' Blaise replied and licked his lips. 'There's precious little practice to get during summer... And with your wife away, I thought perhaps you would find it beneficial...'

Lucius had to admire the boy: his game of words and coy smiles, his courage and gamble. There was no guarantee that Lucius would take him up on his offer, that he wouldn't throw him out, disgusted. Apart from the little fact that Lucius had already fucked him once. And a saucy little minx Blaise had proven to be as well - eager, seductive, passionate, begging for it.

Very hard to resist such temptation, Lucius reflected and pushed his chair back from the table. 'Come here then, and show me what you can do.' He gave the boy a nasty smile. 'You don't expect me to decide before I have inspected the offer thoroughly, do you?'

'Of course not, I was hoping you would suggest it,' Blaise said as he sank down to his knees in front of Lucius, already reaching up to free his host's cock from the confines of his clothes.

Lucius moved forward a little in his chair and spread his thighs once he felt Blaise's hand firmly around his cock. His fingers teased the foreskin down and then up, Lucius growing harder and harder under his ministrations. The boy leaned forward eagerly and just before he closed his lips around the swollen head, he looked up into Lucius' eyes. He held his gaze while flicking his tongue over the slit, swirling it around the crown and teasing the sensitive underside. Lucius gave him a small nod to continue, and Blaise closed his eyes to focus on his task.

Blaise had certainly not lied when he'd said that he possessed some skill at this, and Lucius sighed as the pleasure increased and took up more and more of his attention. He was fully hard now, and every little lick, every touch of lips sent little sparks of sensations through him. They spread, filled his body with arousal, while Blaise moaned, not at all unaffected by his own actions. The boy fidgeted slightly, rubbing his free hand over his groin, while he tried to take Lucius as deeply as he could. It was obvious to Lucius that Blaise had lost control, a victim to his own game, the pleasure with which he tried to seduce Lucius.

Lucius stroked Blaise's hair, moving his hand down to cup his chin, and then lifted his face, tilting Blaise's head back so that he had to let Lucius' cock slip out of his mouth. The brown eyes were even darker now, pupils dilated from arousal, and there was a keen look of expectancy and need on Blaise's face. His lips glistened with saliva, and Lucius thought that this must be the perfect picture of debauchery.

'Please...' Blaise whispered, and Lucius knew what he was begging for.

'Get up,' he said softly and helped Blaise, steadying him by the elbow. He rose from the chair and spun the quivering, needy boy around to face the table. With a hand pressed to Blaise's back, he pushed him down over the white tablecloth, bending him over.

Blaise moaned, unable to control his reactions or try to hide his need behind a sophisticated demeanour. The passion rose in him, raw and uncontrollable, making him squirm with impatience. 'Please,' he whispered again, then moaned as Lucius pulled his robe up to reveal two perfectly rounded, dark buttocks, naked. 'Yes... oh, fuck me, please!'

'No underwear?' Lucius caressed the exposed body and chuckled, a dark and almost menacing sound. 'You came prepared for this, I think.'

Blaise could only nod, wriggling a little under Lucius' touches. He pushed back against him, inviting Lucius to take possession of his body. 'Lucius, please...'

The previous time, when Lucius had had Blaise in his study, the boy hadn't been interested in preparation, wanting to feel Lucius inside him as quickly as possible, so Lucius didn't bother with it now either. He cast a silent charm and then slowly pushed his slick cock through the tight muscle.

Blaise groaned when the head had breached him, frustrated by not being able to push back because of Lucius' firm grip on his hips. 'More,' he begged. 'Oh god, give me more... Fill me!'

With one thrust, Lucius gave Blaise exactly what he asked for - he filled him, completely. Blaise cried out and grabbed the far edge of the table hard. Lucius wondered for a moment if he had hurt him, but the small sobbing moans that followed told him that was not the case. Blaise instinctively moved against him, trying to get the thick cock inside him to slide in and out, but Lucius held him down until he wanted to move. For a little while, he held them both still, just enjoying the clenching of Blaise's tight channel as it tried to accommodate his girth. Then he began fucking Blaise, enjoying his moans and cries, the way he responded: so eager, so wanton... He controlled Blaise's pleasure as much as his own, and wouldn't let the boy touch himself. Lucius was not yet satisfied, and satisfaction was what Blaise had offered him.

The table shook with every hard thrust, and their moans and ragged breathing mixed with the sound of flesh slapping rhythmically against flesh. Lucius could see little beads of sweat glittering as they trickled down Blaise's sides, and the boy had long since lost the ability to beg for more or encourage Lucius to fuck him harder.

'Stroke your cock,' Lucius ordered him, hoarsely, ready to feel the young body under him writhe and moan in climax. Blaise quickly obeyed, and it was no more than a few furious strokes later he tensed and then his entire body trembled as he came hard, spurting semen over the fine linen tablecloth.

Lucius moaned as Blaise's arse tightened in ripples around him. His cock was squeezed deliciously, the tight outer muscle clenching rhythmically, as he fucked Blaise through his orgasm and beyond. Little murmurs of _oh god_ and _please_ and _so good_ rose from Blaise while Lucius let his own climax come closer, and finally overtake him. He stilled his movements, giving a strangled groan, as his cock pulsed, filling Blaise.

After a few moments' rest, Lucius withdrew and rearranged his garments. He combed his fingers through his hair, returning it to order, and stepped over to the sideboard to get a glass of water. While he drank it, he watched Blaise, still flung out over the table. He certainly gave the impression that he was his mother's son - passionate, sexual... dangerous? Lucius decided to keep an eye on his relationship with Draco.

Blaise opened his eyes and smiled at him, straightening up. He looked sated, content. In fact, he looked almost overly pleased with himself, thought Lucius, but then the moment was gone, and the gaze was simply satisfied. The robe fell down over his hips and legs again, and Blaise crossed over to Lucius. He put his hand on Lucius' hip, a gesture that could have been possessive if that would have made sense.

'What do you think of my offer? I can take care of your needs...'

So much overconfidence in such a young man, thought Lucius and his lips curled into a smile. 'I shall have to think about it.' He saw the confusion and surprise on Blaise's face before the façade was back. 'I'll let you know later if I want you again.'

 

~*~

 

Dinner the next day was a much happier affair than breakfast had been two days previously. Both Draco and Lucius smiled, and the conversation was light and spirited. Lucius didn't mention that Blaise had come by, mostly because it was not important. He wanted to hear what Draco had to tell him about his trip, about how he felt, and his wishes for the future.

When they were finished, there was a moment of silence that stretched between them, getting longer and longer. Lucius could see that Draco struggled with something he wanted to say, and helped him out. 'Would you like to continue our conversation in my bedroom?'

The smile that broke out on Draco's face was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds - sudden, shining, and warm. He was out of his chair in a second and then checked himself, trying to be at least a little dignified about it. Lucius smiled back at him and they went upstairs together.

Lucius guided his son to the large, curtained bed, and lay down, still clothed. Draco stretched out on his side, next to him, and carefully rested his arm across Lucius' waist.

'Thank you.'

'For what?' Lucius asked and stroked Draco's cheek with the back of his hand.

'Letting me come with you and not sending me to my own bed.'

Lucius shook his head. 'I couldn't do that. We have much to talk about and even more to find out, about ourselves and about each other. I don't want to hurt you, Draco, ever, and I want you to let me know the instant there's something you don't like or you don't feel comfortable with it.' Lucius looked serious. 'Can you promise me that? I couldn't bear finding out later that something I have done to you have caused you grief.'

Draco nodded gravely and moved closer to his father. 'Yes, Father. I promise.' He didn't think that Lucius could ever do anything that he wouldn't like, anything that he wouldn't want, but he could understand that his father needed this reassurance. It made him feel just how much Lucius loved him. His gaze fell on Lucius' mouth, and the temptation was too great. Slowly, Draco closed the distance and pressed his lips against his father's.

Lucius responded just as softly to the kiss, and they spent many minutes exploring each other's lips first, and then the kisses deepened, opening up new vistas of exploration.

As their excitement grew, their garments loosened, buttons came undone and fastenings opened, fabric parted to expose the paleness of their skin. It was a slow shedding of clothes, and while they kissed they pressed their bodies together, moving against each other. Hardness rubbed against hardness, separated by robes.

Draco was floating on a wave of exhilaration mingled with arousal. His hands stroked and caressed what he could reach: long, soft hair, strong, smooth shoulder and chest, a cheek rough with stubble, muscular back... 'Father!' Draco's voice was rough as well, rough from need and passion. 'Please... I want you!'

Lucius kissed him deeply, their tongues playing and dancing, and Draco's prick was positively throbbing from neglect and need of touches. He felt as if he would explode if Lucius didn't save him soon. Perhaps Lucius understood, because his hand slid further down, and he shifted over so that he could free Draco's cock. 'Do you like this?' He stroked him slowly, teased and played with him.

'More!' Draco gasped. 'Oh Father! Please, more!' He relaxed onto the bed when Lucius pushed him back, and just enjoyed the wonderful and absolutely exquisite sensation of his father's hand on his cock. Lucius had such skill, Draco thought. It was not like Blaise's skillful and enthusiastic touches; these were so different, and they were driving Draco mad with lust. He needed; he needed Lucius so much. 'Can I- can I touch you?' he asked while pulling at the robe covering Lucius' groin. He wanted to feel Lucius' cock in his hand, wanted to explore it, feel the warm skin and the weight of it.

Lucius nodded, a smile on his face, and Draco quickly opened the robe, and stuck his hand inside his father's underwear, pulling them down a bit. The hard cock almost leaped out to him, as if is had been waiting for him to free it, longing for his touch. The impression was reinforced by the moan that issued from Lucius, the way his eyes closed for a moment.

'Ah, Draco... feels good. You don't have to be so careful, I won't break.' Lucius apparently took Draco's light touches as him being unaccustomed to doing this to someone else or insecurity. Draco didn't tell him differently, didn't say that he brushed his fingers so lightly over the shaft because it was his father's. He suddenly felt reverent, that Lucius would let him give him pleasure...

'Tell me how to touch you.' Draco rolled over fully onto his side to get better access. 'I want to know how to make you come,' he whispered and then kissed Lucius again.

While they exchanged kisses, they stroked each other, and Lucius mumbled little instructions, encouragements, to Draco to help him. His own hand never stilled, and Lucius expertly drove Draco to the brink of orgasm, then let him fall back from it, keeping his passions hot and never too frustrated. Draco found it more and more difficult to follow directions, and thinking was something he'd given up long since. Finally, Lucius kept pressing on, didn't pull Draco back from his long-awaited climax. Draco was tense as a bowstring as he arched up from the bed, into his father's hand, and cried out. He was not aware of Lucius' cock in his hand any longer, but he instinctively squeezed it hard, and his hand moved with every pulse of come that escaped him.

Once Draco had relaxed again, his head swimming, Lucius' hand closed over Draco's on his own cock. Draco moaned softly as Lucius quickly brought himself to orgasm as well, and moaned again as their fingers went slick and wet and warm with his semen.

Lucius sighed contentedly and gave Draco a warm smile, full of love and relief. He summoned his wand and cleaned them both, before they tiredly got rid of their garments properly. When they lay naked side by side in the bed, he pulled the duvet over them. No words were necessary, and they both felt comfortable in the afterglow. Draco nestled close against him, in the safety of his embrace, and was soon asleep.

 

~*~

 

Blaise watched Draco through lowered eyelashes. The pale boy seemed to have a glow to him, a flush of life and joy that hadn't been there before. On the surface there was little difference, but the smile was wider and the gaze dreamier. It wasn't difficult to see the connection - Draco had already seduced his father once, he'd told Blaise, and now... they had certainly had time for at least once more, Blaise thought.

He kissed Draco's full lips and gently pushed him down. Draco got the hint and soon his tongue swept over Blaise's dark cock, tip teasing the slit, and then Blaise moaned as Draco closed his lips around him and slowly moved in a steady downwards motion.

'Fuck! Yes, like that! Suck me, Draco!'

Draco was beautiful like this, Blaise thought. He was certain that Lucius would look just as lovely, once Blaise got him into the same position. He had no doubts that he could charm Lucius into wanting to own him completely. It was just that Blaise intended to own them instead; and he would, he had decided. Tease them, lure them, seduce them... give them all they wanted, make them addicted to him... Blaise knew that sex was a powerful tool. He'd learned that from studying his mother.

He laced his fingers in Draco's hair and encouraged him to move a little faster, take him a little deeper. 'Oh god, yes... Lucius will love your mouth, Draco! You're so good!' The mental image of Draco sucking his own father off was very exciting, and Blaise kept it steady in his mind until he came, filling Draco's mouth.


End file.
